Girl Meets First Kiss
by LoneOutlawStar7
Summary: This is the story of Maya's first kiss


Girl Meets First Kiss

I do not own Disney or Girl Meets World

Riley was laying on the bed while Maya was on the bay window.

Riley was filling out a true love quiz in a magazine.

Maya was looking out at the stars.

Riley had the brought the magazine only because of this true love quiz.

Lately she had very confused over who her true love is.

She was not sure it was Lucas or an another blonde hair person.

Maya was looking at all the stars because she was looking something brighter.

Something brighter then Riley's eyes.

The eyes she had fell in love with.

"What was your first kiss like?" Said Riley.

Maya was daydreaming and did not hear Riley.

"Maya!" Riley yelled.

This snapped Riley out of her daydream.

"What, Honey?" Said Maya.

"What was your first kiss like?" Repeated Riley.

"Why are you asking me for?" Asked Maya.

"It's for my true love quiz." Said Riley.

"Again why are you asking me?" Asked Maya.

"Well Lucas is not hear and I need an answer so I complete my quiz." Said Riley.

"Why don't you just call him and ask?" Asked Maya.

"I can't do that." Blushed Riley.

"And why not?" Asked Maya.

"I can't talk to him about stuff like that." Said Riley.

"Are you shy about stuff like that?" Asked Maya?

"Well no because I can talk to you about things like this." Said Riley." Oh yeah, what about that time I told you about the bird and bees and showed you that video? Smiled Maya.

Riley's face went beat red and she covered her eyes.

"What's the matter, honey?" Maya said as she walked over to the bed and got on it.

"That video was so disgusting, how can they expect us girls to do that oh god it looked so painful and humiliating." Said Riley.

"I don't know about that; it could be fun." Said Maya.

"No offence but you will definitely be doing that before me in fact I don't think I will be doing it at all." Said Riley.

"Why is that?" Asked Maya.

Riley got up from the bed and walked towards the bay window.

"I want my first time in fact all my times to be special and with that special person." Said Riley.

"Well I'm sure you and Lucas will have lot's special and magical times together." Maya said with a smile on her face even if her heart was breaking as she said it.

"I'm not even sure if Lucas is the one anymore." Said Riley.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Maya.

"Well theirs an another." Said Riley.

"What, since when?" Asked Maya.

"Well it's hard to say this person has been with all my life and I think just realized my feelings about them." Said Riley.

"Who is it." Maya asked as tried to fight back the tears from her eyes.

"I can't say." Said Riley.

"Why not?" Asked Maya.

"I just can't." Said Riley.

Maya walked to Riley and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me." Said Maya.

Maya had to know, she had to know the name of the person who could take her girl away from her.

"Tell me who your first kiss was and I will tell you who it is." Said Riley.

Maya just stood there doing nothing and saying nothing.

Then out of nowhere, she took Riley by the face and kissed her.

Maya smashed her lips against Riley's.

Riley was so surprised; she did nothing in response.

Maya was unsure what to do but she kept going.

Riley opened her mouth and Maya put her tongue in it.

Maya wriggled her tongue around in Riley's mouth.

Riley loved it.

Riley used her tongue.

Their tongue wrestled each other for victory.

Maya was the stronger of the two but Riley was not going to give up.

But her lungs could not keep up.

Riley broke the kiss.

Maya backed away.

"So that was my first kiss and I think the person I had it with did not like it." Said Maya.

Maya turned around and headed to the window.

Riley reaches out to stop her from leaving but takes hold of her butt.

"Hey you don't get to hold my butt until the third date." Laughed Maya.

"So does that mean their will a first and second date." Asked Riley.

Maya turned around to face Riley.

"Surely you can't be serious?" Asked Maya.

"I am serious and don't call me Shirley." Said Riley.

Maya just laughed.

"Okay honey." Said Maya.

"So what was that about a first and second date." Asked Riley.

"Well that's only if you want a first and second date." Said Maya.

"I do." Riled nodded her head.

"Do you mean a date like friends?" Asked Maya as she walked across the room.

"No like this." Riley said as she Maya's face in her hands and kissed her.

"Oh that kind of date." Smiled Maya.


End file.
